


Konsultasi Cinta

by FountainSteel_676



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, ada banyak headcanon ngawur nyempil jadi waspadalah, karakter lain cuma nyempil nama doang, maafkan kalau ada yang OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainSteel_676/pseuds/FountainSteel_676
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa mengernyitkan dahi begitu mendengar kata-kata dari sang surai merah.<br/>“Aku sedang menyukai seseorang. Aku harus bagaimana?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konsultasi Cinta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Assassination Classroom sepenuhnya milik Yuusei Matsui. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

“Nee Nagisa-kun, bisa bantu aku sebentar?”

Sang surai biru yang saat itu tengah sibuk menata buku-bukunya, melirik sedikit kearah si lawan bicara.

“Ada apa, Karma-kun?”

Karma kemudian menarik kursi di sebelah bangku Nagisa dan duduk diatas sandarannya―Nagisa berharap kalau teman dekatnya itu tidak jatuh terjungkal nantinya, mengingat posisi duduknya yang cukup berbahaya itu.

Suasana kelas sudah sepi. Sebagian besar temannya sudah pulang. Bahkan Okuda, Takebayashi, Nakamura, Yada, Kimura, dan juga Okajima―Nagisa ingat temannya yang botak itu sering pulang terlambat karena menyempatkan diri membaca majalah dulu di pojok kelas― yang biasanya pulang paling akhir, sudah meninggalkan kelas sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Tepat sesaat sebelum wilayah gedung kelas E ini terguyur air hujan.

Sebenarnya Nagisa agak sedikit menyesal karena menyuruh Sugino pulang duluan beberapa menit yang lalu, padahal si maniak baseball itu membawa dua payung yang bisa dipinjam satu untuk pulang. Jika saja dia tidak dipanggil ke ruangan Koro-sensei perihal nilai ujian hariannya, mungkin dia sudah pulang dari tadi.

Namun meskipun begitu, Nagisa lega karena tidak cuma dirinya yang terjebak di sekolah saat ini. Berterimakasihlah pada Karma yang juga terlambat pulang, entah apa alasannya.

“Jadi, kenapa?” Nagisa mendudukkan pantatnya di kursinya setelah acara beberesnya selesai. Manik birunya bertemu dengan iris kuning Karma.

“Jadi, aku sedang menyukai seseorang. Aku harus bagaimana?”

Nagisa terdiam cukup lama. Dan tanpa disadari, maniknya melebar.

“Karma-kun? Kau serius?”

“Tentu saja, Nagisa-kun.” Nagisa bisa melihat Karma terkekeh pelan di hadapannya. “Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Setiap aku melihatnya, aku merasa tenang. Dan setiap bersamanya, aku merasa senang.”

“Seperti apa gadis yang kausukai, Karma-kun?”

Karma mengubah posisi duduknya. Kursinya digeser, dan dia duduk di meja belakang dengan kaki menempel di dudukan kursi. “Dia imut, berkuncir dua. Dia selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum meskipun kadang menjengkelkan juga. Jika disuruh memilih satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya, kurasa dia itu unik.”

 _‘Apa gadis yang dimaksud itu Okuda-san?’_ batin Nagisa.

“Ano.”

Karma memiringkan kepalanya. “Kenapa?”

“Kurasa sebaiknya kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya padanya. Cari waktu yang tepat, dan bawa sesuatu yang disukainya untuk diberikan saat itu juga. Aku yakin dia akan mau menerima perasaan Karma-kun.”

“Tapi masalahnya, kita sudah cukup lama saling kenal dan aku masih tidak tahu apa yang disukainya. Dia cukup abstrak, kalau kataku.”

Nagisa menunduk. Jari-jarinya menyentuh dahi, berpikir. Sementara Karma hanya tersenyum polos menantikan jawaban. Ekspresi yang cukup jarang ditampakkan oleh seorang Akabane Karma, hanya pernah sekali ditampakkan ketika putra kepala Akademi Kunugigaoka, Asano Gakushuu, datang ke kelasnya untuk meminta bantuan warga kelas, sebulan lalu.

“Tidak memberikannya juga tidak masalah sih. Sesukamu saja.”

“Hoo begitu? Aku paham sekarang. Terima kasih, Nagisa-kun.” Karma turun dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah pintu. “Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu.”

“Ah ya, hati-hati Karma-kun.” Nagisa melambaikan tangannya pada Karma yang sudah menghilang dibalik sekat kayu yang sudah cukup lapuk itu. Ia lalu menghela napas, seraya memegang tasnya.

“Aku harap _kokuhaku_ Karma-kun dengan Okuda-san berjalan lancar. Mungkin setelah itu, aku bisa minta traktir Karma-kun di café tempat Isogai-kun bekerja.” Bibirnya melontarkan tawa. Maniknya beralih menatap jendela kelas. Kelabu masih mendominasi langit, ditambah titik-titik air yang bukannya mereda malah semakin ganas menghujam bumi.

“Kalau begini terus, kapan pulangnya? Apa aku harus minta bantuan Koro- _sensei_ untuk mengantarku pulang? Ah tidak. Aku tidak mau merepotkan _sensei_.”

Semakin Nagisa menatap lekat warna langit―berharap warnanya berubah dan rintiknya berhenti―matanya semakin terasa berat. Detik berikutnya, kepalanya menyentuh meja dengan mata tertutup.

“Kurasa tidur sebentar tidak masalah.”

**-o-o-o-**

“…-kun. Nagisa-kun.”

“Nagisa-kun, bangun!”

Nagisa perlahan membuka mata. Dan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah si kepala merah yang tersenyum kearahnya. Manik Nagisa langsung melebar.

“Karma-kun! Kukira kau sudah pulang.”

"Siapa yang pulang? Aku hanya mengambil tas di luar tadi." Karma melanjutkan. "Kau tidur nyenyak sekali. Kalau sekarang masih sore, mungkin kau takkan kubangunkan. Sayangnya sekarang sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam.”

_Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?_

“Sekitar satu setengah jam,” jawab Karma, seolah bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Nagisa saat itu. “Wajah tidurmu lucu sekali. Untung sudah kuabadikan.” Karma menunjukkan sebuah foto di ponsel pintarnya pada Nagisa yang langsung membuat surai biru langit itu melayangkan protes.

“Ah ya, Karma-kun. Kira-kira kapan kau akan mengutarakan perasaanmu pada gadis itu?” tanya Nagisa setelah dirinya kembali stabil. “Saranku, sebaiknya secepatnya, karena sebentar lagi kita semua kan akan berpisah.”

Karma membalikkan badan, berjalan selangkah menjauhi bangku Nagisa. “Sayangnya orang yang kusukai bukan seorang gadis, meskipun keimutannya menyaingi cewek-cewek sih kalau boleh aku akui.”

“Eh?”

Nagisa langsung bangkit dari bangkunya.

“Okuda-san bukan cewek?”

Dan Nagisa menyesali refleksnya karena kini Karma tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memukul-mukul meja di sebelahnya akibat perkataannya.

Ya, itu memang bukan-Karma-banget.

“Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku menyukai Okuda-san, Nagisa-kun?” tanya Karma setelah dia tidak lagi berselera untuk tertawa. Nagisa terdiam.

"Habis deskripsinya―"

"Aku tidak menyebut kata _'gadis'_ lho. Dan aku tidak mengatakan _'kacamata'_. Jadi itu jelas bukan Okuda-san." Karma terkekeh.

“Jadi yang Karma-kun sukai itu―”

"Pikir saja sendiri~" Karma berjalan keluar kelas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala serta menjulurkan lidah.

Nagisa terdiam. Entah sejak kapan, wajahnya memerah.

“Omong-omong, kau mau pulang atau tidak? Aku tinggal lho.”

“E-eh? Tunggu, Karma-kun!"

 

 

** THE END **

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih telah membaca. Kritik saran sangat diterima, jadi yang ingin memberikan krisar, akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Sekali lagi, terima kasih~


End file.
